


They Lurk At Night

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Consensual Sex, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Genderbend, Hypnosis, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Hypnosis, Monsters, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Trances, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat, monster au, monster smut, you know ; )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Monsters, and supernatural creatures alike are  ghost stories to spark paranoia and danger from her village, and the world. Hysteria over fictional beings has consumed Sonic’s life, her village over run with military presence trying to stop these beasts. When she finds herself a scratch victim of a normal wolf, she becomes faced with an odd reality. A reality that proves itself to be rather—interesting.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	They Lurk At Night

**Author's Note:**

> stupid monster genderbend au with lots of porn. I’ll update when I can. There’s an overarching story but this chapter is literally just a werewolf sonic getting eaten out by her emo vampire crush.
> 
> Genderbending rules work like this here,  
> Female in canon= Male here  
> Male in cannon= female here.
> 
> Why? Cause I wanted to write it that way.
> 
> If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a comment! I appreciate all kinds of feedback. There will be more, and the sex will probably get kinkier.

Sonic gripped her pillow with the strongest force she was capable of, her newly formed claws sank into the plush object, shredding the outer-casing and mashing the stuffing inside. The hedgehog sank her fangs into the top of her covers, a muffled wail weeping into her sheets. She tried so hard not to be vocal with her cries- a smart idea considering monsters were either shot on sight or monitored by military force and her village was no exception- but also because she didn't want to arouse concern with her younger companion that was minding her own damn business in her workshop. 

But Gods, she felt like her body was being weighted down with the fiery heat in her stomach. The hedgehog bit down harder on the blanket, slamming her crotch against the pillow she desperately clutched. Sonic let out a loud groan, yelling rather loudly as she collapsed panting over her pillow.  
The first month she'd been afflicted By the arousal wasn't so bad, unfortunately, the young adult remembered it well. It matched the kinda hormones one would get upon pubescent years she had been walking around the woods searching for an emerald when she'd felt the wave of arousal hit her. She had thought maybe it was just her young adult body acting up back then— of course before this incident it's worth mentioning she'd had a very low sex drive— but she couldn't focus when every footstep caused for her to thrive off that uncomfortable brushing and squeezing of her legs together. It was her first time dealing with such a primal urge. Besides her panties were soaked by the time she went into the bushes and finger blasted herself for the first time in her life. The second transformation was the worst, she had woken up to a bed that was soaked in her discharge and a painful throbbing in her crotch. She had to masturbate for hours to get it to stop. 

Today marked the second day of her third transformation period. The difference between this time and her last two incidents were simple. Her arousal had always died after the second day, she had chalked it up to the fact it was just some unspoken part of the werewolf process. Yet she was bedridden with pain in her lower stomach, and physical pain from her pussy, no matter how many times she rubbed herself the best she could do was grind herself against her pillow till the pain in her abdomen and lower regions entirely subsided.

She had always seen herself as a dominant woman before all this, but her brain ran wild with thoughts of anything fucking her. She squeezed her legs tighter against her pillow, praying she could keep herself under control enough to where a simple brush or lantern didn't become a painfully desperate attempt to get off.

Sure she didn't have lubricant but would almost give anything to have her hole filled since that would ease her sensitive nerves. She hadn't exactly told anyone either, Tails was downstairs and would either panic or want to observe her werewolf transformations- the poor girl had already started keeping calendar dates and notes of when her anger started When she disappeared and the days she never saw her, being a good elder Sonic knew she didn't want the girl to understand these kinds of issues no matter how old she was. Not to mention the only two of her companions that knew anything about sexual affiliations were government agents, one of which wouldn't pass up the opportunity to throw her under the bus and the other a Pervy bat that seemed like he could always smell anyone’s deviancy. 

The hedgehog whimpered into her pillow the other female entering her poor mind. Of course, thinking of the woman who objectively made the most physical contact with her would cause her to grind herself against her pillow more roughly.  
Shadow? Her intimidating nature oh Yeah that for sure was turning her on? The death stare she always received, the way the other female pressed her into the floor, or the wall, or the pavement till her chest was pressed against hers and her heart was pounding-  
Sonic thrust herself faster whining too loud into her covers for comfort—  
How nice would it be if she was undressed? Pinned her down? Maybe she'd have a strap on her and ram into her til she was seeing stars? Or maybe she'd slide her tongue into her till she was screaming her name—

" HEY SONIC!" Blue ears perked up, she clenched her body around her pillow squeezing it. Of course, someone seeing her would be disastrous she was ass naked nothing covering her, with her rear slightly raised, whiles she reeked of pitiful Arousal and sweat? The voice was muffled which caused her first fear to die, 'the kid had not walked in on.her'. She was outside and she coughed faking a whine? Of course, her noises were a little carnal but she was muffled Enough to where the erotic edge could be lost, especially to a fairly innocent mind.

" yea-Yeah." She breathed biting her lip, she sounded breathy and shakey, " Whats-Whats up " Sonic panted trying to regain her breath "Buddy?"  
She absentmindedly rubbed herself against her pillow more, although it was soft motions her body just wanted to grind on something and not think,

There's that damn werewolf instinct talking, wanting her to submit to these alien desires and let the beast run wild.

" S-Shadows here to see you? I told her you weren't feeling well but she just blabbed on about G.U.N's monster protocol- As if they should even have a protocol for something so fictional you know," Oh gods knew how she wished she still didn't believe in monsters."So she heard reports there are werewolf sightings—and killings- all over the block and she said it's better for her to come in here and say hi then to have some random soldier do it? I don't think you have anything to worry about " the fox snorted, " Unless you're a werewolf or a vampire or a ghost right Sonic?"

The azure hedgehog inhaled, trying to muster enough self-control to let go of her pillow, yet somehow she just couldn't.

" Yeah-Yeah you're right, tell Shadow I said to mind her own damn business and no governments gonna force their way into my home to see if I'm a damn fake creature— Uh" sonic breathed a bit, " But if she should demand to come inside our home- which she may you know she's stubborn maybe you should just go back to your workshop and lock your door? In case we fight rough I'd hate for you to get kicked or chaos speared or anything on accident." or as she really meant ' in case I get dragged to G.U.N ass naked at Chaos knows what hour for actually being a werewolf.'

Of course the other girl was capable of keeping her own, she just wanted to assert this was her fight to have.

" Sonic, are you sure-"

" Yes!" She hissed a little laying against her covers grumbling as she heard the fox run off— she hated she was so moody but she could apologize when her only thoughts weren't mating and the angry hedgehog outside her home.

Hopefully, she could stop combining those two thoughts. 

She bit down on her covers raising herself over her pillow, she wrapped her legs around and slammed herself up against it again, the friction continuing her downward spiral of sexual frustration.  
It only took a few minutes for her love-making session with her pillow to be interrupted again, this time due to the rambling's of another mobian, " Damnit Sonic! Why can't you do things the way anyone asks for once —" Sonic scrambled to cover herself up her face heating in a blush as she tried to ignore a pulsating vulva that clearly wasn't okay with her stopping. 

The obsidian hedgehog stared for a moment before smirking, she kicked the door shut behind her and stepped towards the bed, " Ah, now you're making my job easy faker? Come on," Shadow hummed flashing a pair of signature fangs at Sonic, " it's funny actually," She rolled her eyes tugging off the covers, which Sonic did nothing to resist. Sonics erect body now on full display her pussy soaking wet and leaking all over her bedspreads. Along with her breasts standing to full attention. The other female traced her finger up Sonics leg, drawling a whimper from her, and held up the slick for the other girl. 

She was taunting her.

" See, Werewolves have a special transformation it changes their form entirely so a lot of hormonal imbalances occur- like mood swings aggression and sadness, but physically it's a pleasurable process for most wolves, activating an almost mating season. This is to distract them from the pain they're about to experience with endorphin after endorphin— essentially they're fucking machines until they're fully transformed. " Sonic watched as the agent paced around her bed, staring at the drop of her discharge with the snidest expression. " I never thought I'd see you reduced to the form of a bitch in heat wanting to be fucked so bad she's humped herself to death but, it is quite satisfying isn't it?" Sonic recoiled backing up, she already felt humiliated by all this, but her body throbbed mercilessly for attention, the other female touching her leg was almost enough to make her squirt. 

" I asked you not to come up you know..." she yelled as two hands placed themselves on her thighs as the other form climbed onto her bed.

" I suppose I've done my job then haven't I? I've found the big bad wolf?" the other female grinned reaching her hand up under her chin. Her face flushed and she watched the other female curiously. Bloody crimsons stared into her soul, the feeling of staring at the other female became almost Euphoric. It acted as a relief from all her pain— and a fuel to her arousal.

" But I'm glad you could join our club?" Shadow smirked tapping underneath her chin, the notion caused for a soft purr to escape her lips.

The best way Sonic could describe herself as she felt like a deer in headlights—frozen unable to move or think clearly. Shadow pursed her lips gripping her shoulders and pushed her down gently onto the mattress, never once breaking eye contact with the emerald greens.

"Ah, good girl? I wasn't expecting an obedient bitch but rather an Ill-trained puppy." Sonic felt her face flush and she stared up at the other. Her head wasn't exactly clear— she felt entranced almost by the other- but the words sent a stimulating feeling to her stomach.

Chaos don't let her be turned on by imitating someone's pet that was surely too freaky for her,

Shadow meanwhile did nothing but chuckle to the other female. The obsidian hedgehog gave a devious grin before placing a hand on the breasts before her. The squeeze drawling out a few unsavory noises from the other girl as she turned her head away.

" I said good girl, come on I know how werewolves work."

" Shadow this isn't... funny..." she stirred through more pants then she was proud to admit to. Yet sonic found her chest pounding to the other girl toying with her. Chaos knew how badly she wanted the other female to continue- her body resisting urges she couldn't quite comprehend.

Oh, she just wanted someone to fucking touch her.

" Come on I heard that moan a little while ago I already told you I know how wolves work," emerald greens followed the movement of the fingers of the gloved hands as they began to rub the others nipples.

Her appendages were more sensitive than she knew. 

She audibly squealed slamming her legs together from the pleasure, Sonic let out a short laugh before a series of soft moans escaped her lips. Short bursts of " ah, " or pleas or other cries of desire rolling off her tongue. She had no clue but it was music to the other hedgehog's ears. Sonic released a louder cry rolling her head away from the other girl as she began to squeeze one of her nipples the rush almost too much for her to handle. 

" Wanna ask me for it Sonic?" She purred grinning and Sonic glanced away her face flush and agape still panting. Her tongue almost pressed out and her gaze lost— panting like a damn dog. She wanted the other girl to do whatever, she could've let anyone fuck her— she just had too much of willpower. Shadow frowned to the silence before tapping on the other girl's chest imitating a rather bored notion.

" Ah, let me explain it better, you must be fairly new to the supernatural world? You see wolves who are transforming enter a state of pure primal arousal, cause their forms are so strong, oftentimes hormones relieve the pain of changing..." Shadow smirked leaning over the other girl, Sonic winced as the gloved hand steadily crawled up from her chest to trace around her neck," Wolves are faced with Mind blanking animalistic desire, the only thought for a Male is to fuck and for the females to be fucked, the course you're jumping on your pillow which leads me to believe you're... not into a Male wolf coming in here and breeding with you."

'breeding...?' The word got her attention, something about it drawing a twitch from her ears she didn't want a male to do it no but— she squeezed her thighs together applying much needed pressure to her pussy, but a female to fuck her the way a male would mate with any other female was kinda hot.

If a male wolf jumped on her would she even stop it— the thought almost disgusted her, she resolved she would've wanted to stop it.. but she was so needy and whiny it'd come off like she was asking for it. 

" Maybe I'll help you speed up the process, I mean I'm sure you're in so much pain thinking about resistance aren't you? You could chalk this down as my charity of the month Hedgehog," shadow snorted nuzzling her head against the other's chest, Sonic loved the warmth against her naked body, Shadow was fully clothed but Chaos knew she was warm flesh and how hard it was not to grind against her- or any object. She understood why a dog would wonder up to anything now and hump it.

Without any warning, the other girl lifted her chin up, the alien sensation of relaxation filling her head again as she once again met ruby reds. 

" Good girl Sonic? Look at me? " The blue hedgehog blinked a little dazed, her body subconsciously sinking back into her mattress. " You're a pretty one? A pretty little werewolf aren't you?" Sonic blinked once more slowly. 'what was going on...?'  
" I'm a pretty little werewolf?" She repeated the phrase, confusion etched in her dry tone she wasn't sure if She was asking or reiterating a fact.  
Either way, Shadow seemed amused by the smirk on her face.

" Yes, you are? And pretty little wolves are pretty horny— I bet all you can think about is how bad you wanna be bred isn't it? About how you want someone to come over and pin you down and fuck you." The girl's ears twitched a little, uncertainly listening to the other...

Did she want to be fucked? She wondered as she felt slick seeping through her legs, and someone fucking her did sound awfully nice—it had sounded nice a little ago, it would relieve her pain if someone were to stimulate her hole... not a male... probably... Her brain was still deterred from that perhaps a toy or another women's fingers caressing her insides, that would feel like breeding and if that was the case she wanted to be fucked like she was being bred. 

" I wanna be fucked? I wanna be bred I wanna be touched? I wanna be fucked like I'm gonna make babies," she repeated, a small chill going down her spine as she grounded her hips forward. Shadow smiled down at the other female— she had never noticed exactly how sharp the other women's teeth were, she still didn't notice as she stared into vibrant eyes. She almost didn’t notice the slip of her own desires

" You really are a dog Sonic you're a very very good girl too?" Shadow smiled reaching down to scratch the other's ears, The blue hedgehog smiled rolling her body before lowering her head in submission, the other females scratching sending a wave of euphoria through her body, she found herself audibly whining over it, " My my I hate to coerce you but you're so hot and tempting to a vampire-like myself~ most wolves don't remember their horny stasis— you probably don't remember your blackouts from your first month, or the second month— so I doubt you'll remember me." Shadow purred scratching the others ear softly before pushing her head up, she met the others stunned gaze before sonic felt herself be pulled into a warm kiss.

The other female's body pushed against hers and sonic whimpered, she sloppily gave herself into desire and kissed the other back- Shadows lips felt like a dream against hers, they moved gently, and sonic found herself sloppily mimicking the darker hedgehog. She inhaled she smelled like flowers and dirt and blood, and it was somehow a pleasant scent to her, one that made her stomach flutter and her brain almost shut down. Finding herself suffocating in it. The best feeling to describe her bubbly state was she felt entranced, her brain had checked out but her body seemed physically active.

She almost didn't notice when the other pinned her back down on the sheets, green eyes looked up at the other girl lustfully, and she flicked her tail up in submission smirking. 

" Someone's a horny puppy aren't they?" The other girl smirked the playful insult clear, Sonic whined as the other began to trace a hand down her stomach smiling. The spot was surprisingly sensitive, garnering a few small gasps from the hero.

" I'm not a puppy..." she murmured, she felt a little more alert all of the sudden, but she stared at the other woman.

Please pound something into me already.

" You're acting like one— but maybe that's the trance talking," Shadow tapped her chin, the light pressure drawing some grumbling from its owner, " My oh my if only I could bite you and turn you into my own, never been one for keeping them like other vampires but you're so submissive when you're aroused— but I suppose that is the dog,"

Vampire—...?

Trance...? She stared forward blinking a little, her room was blurry but the other female was in full view. Admittedly her head was a bit fuzzy but she chalked up to she just felt hornier than before.

" Ahh~ but I'd willingly be your slave? You're such a sexy woman and you're making me feel too good I'm such a lucky little puppy aren't I?" Sonic smirked a little, having a little fun. She shut her eyes before letting out a soft Moan to the other.

" Sonic..." Shadow hissed but smirked, the other women slid off he Military jacket, the weighted apparel hitting the floor with a thud, in a more sober state she'd pray her sister's ears didn't hear. The strong woman left on a red laced bra before unzipping and kicking off her standard uniformed pants, as well as losing her underwear with it. " You're all too tempting but I suppose we should talk soberly before I dig fully in," The female smirked devilishly crouching over her prey, she slid down her pants and kicked them off, before stopping at her crotch to laugh a little.

The blue hero watched the head dive down, before letting out an audible scream, she gripped her bedsheets yelling as the warm sensation began to touch her nerves. Her arousal climbing up with every tongue around the other female preformed. She tightened her thighs around the other girl's leg, leaning back in her moment of ecstasy. She practically squeezed shadows head in as she started to pant over her climbing waves of arousal.

The licking stopped, and the other female pushed her legs apart. Shadow rolled her head back and flicked her tongue up at the blue hero. The action causing another jolt to go to her crotch.

“ Since you’re always so quick to finish, I’m shocked you’ve never eaten out before,” She announced licking her lips. The hero’s face painted itself pink and she let out a soft whine.

It took her a minute to understand the words in her stupor. 

“ O-Oh— oh..!” Sonic muttered snapping up to glance at the other female she rolled her hips out, before spreading her legs a bit wider, “ I remember being a virgin but t-t-...That’s hot,” The statement seemed to register as a tease of what to come as well. 

The other female huffed before placing her head back down.

Kisses trailed across her stomach, drawing out a few moans from her as she pushed her hips forward. “ Sha-Shadow-“ she found herself yelling as the other hedgehog began to kiss above her pussy. She was already so wet, she’d been getting it on for hours of frustrating primal arousal. She pushes her hips back and forth as the other female tortured her. The kisses surely heating her up but never enough.

Shadow clearly laughed before shifting her head back down. Only a squeak left her as her legs were pushed against her bed, Ruby eyes were clouded over as they looked up at her. She groaned a little before the other female felt another wave of pleasure hit her. Tan lips began sucking on the edge of her lips, many shouts drawled out from her as she felt her skin being suckled on. The flesh was too sensitive and she found herself pushing into the others' grip. It was like she was kissing her crotch and she rather enjoyed it, she rolled her hips as she felt herself lose control.

She quickly became a moaning mess to the other's mouth, she kissed rather tenderly, and she found she couldn’t explain the exponential rise in arousal to the few nibbles. Ruby eyes glanced up at her, watching her expressions very curiously. Shadow took pride in the arousal she gave her.

Shadow surely could taste every bite of Sonics arousal, she relaxed her head into her mattress as she kept moaning, Shadow looked at her like she wanted to own every second of it. The possessive nature sent chills through her body. “ Shadow—“ she whined out, she felt her skin getting hotter.  
Her vulva was no longer warm, it was quickly forgotten as a mouth wrapped itself to suck over her clit the action causing her to quite literally scream the other's name. Her stomach churned as the other girl sucked on her, the exponential rise in body temperature left her head empty long ago.

She wanted the other to fuck her so hard. She wanted to feel shadows tongue all inside of her— it felt so good. The only thing upset was her hole, it was warm and open, and needy but her body was more focused on completion. She barely even noticed how her nerves reacted to everything else though

The other tongue drew out several moans before she locked her legs around the others head, she screamed louder, pressing her face in deeper,  
“ Shadow—I-I caa-“ she tried to speak but her words became slurred drool as she felt herself squirt and her body pulse with its arousal. She dropped her legs and pressed back against her bed panting.

She felt euphoric, she felt blissfully numb her pain and irritation gone at long last. Bobs of red and black quills raised up to watch her, the tan face now covered in white and slime. She watched as the other woman licked the liquids— her liquids, the arousal creeping back up on her again at the seductive sight. 

“ You already squirted, you’ve clearly never had this much fun before.” She cooed, as she climbed up onto the bed The obsidian agent placed herself on the peach stomach, underneath her breasts. The wet sensation of the other female quickly noticeable, as it pressed into her fur. She bent down and smiled, sonic glanced up trying not to look at the pair of dark breasts, dangling in front of her. Despite still being covered, there were easy traces of Her body on her fur. 

Shadow was rather messy…

“ You turned me on just watching you,” The erect nipples, her breasts appeared firm in her face similar to her own… full. Although the other woman may have been smaller now that she had a closer look.

She didn’t mind, breasts were breasts and her horny brain was aroused by anything at this point… she felt a tug in her crotch yet again. The pulsing would start soon, even though she still bathed in her orgasmic glow. 

“ you know I’m on the clock, it is so pitiful to abandon a bitch in heat to her pillow…” 

“ Well, it's a good..” She Breathed “ thing this bitch can handle a second-round...” her pants were audible but she tried to tease.

She knew it worked the moments she earned a devious look from the already aroused crimson.

“you said I was a fu-fucking machine?—“ she grinned, she lowered her tail and smirked looking up at the other hedgehog, 

“is that a challenge?”


End file.
